


Prison Break

by The_Fan_2000



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fan_2000/pseuds/The_Fan_2000
Summary: Thank you for reading! ^~^Leave a kudos if you liked it and comment if you want to see more!Sorry it's short had terrible writer's block





	1. Meeting Lincoln Burrows

It was a long day at work and I was ready to hit the night club. I was all set to go when I just remembered I can't drive without my car keys. Putting my hand on my head I found them in the usual spot under the couch cushion. Grabbing them as I hurry out the door and into the garage. Car roaring as I started it and finally on the road to the night club where the excitement begins. As I try to find a spot in the parking lot, I begin to wonder what kind of new person I'm going to meet tonight as I seem to always be attracted to the bad boys. Finally finding the perfect parking spot, I get out and head to the club entrance. As I got closer to the door, I was stopped by the bouncer asking me if I had an I.D. to prove I was the age to go partying. As I showed him my I.D, he gave me a signal to go in. I texted my best friend Kristen Stewart that I'm at the club and that she should come. I've known Kristen since middle school, ever since I "came out of the closet" She's been so supportive I couldn't have asked for anyone else. We graduated together and she got into college while I stayed at our apartment. She plans on living with me when she's done with her semester can't believe it's been almost four years since she got into college. I'm proud of her and she's going to do great things with her life just like she said when we were in high school. Waiting for her to reply, I was looking around to see where I could sit till she replies. I found an empty stool next this big handsome guy about 6'2, shaved head and built. I got a message, looking at my phone it was from Kristen. The text said "I'm so sorry but I can't have to study for a big exam tomorrow, have fun and tell me if you me any cute guys ;)" reading the text put a smile on my face, she always knew how to make me happy "You know I would tell you everything well I won't bother no more just ace the exam! TTYL ILY" I texted back. I sat at the bar for a minute before being approached by the bartender, "Can I get you anything?" he said, I looked at him "Yeah a club soda is fine thank you." he nodded as he pulled a glass and a soda from behind the bar. "Not a much of a drinker huh?" a smooth deep voice said. As I turn noticing it came from the handsome guy I was checking out earlier "I have to drive home and I don't want to get pulled over" I said to him. He chuckled and took another drink of his alcoholic beverage. "Too bad because when I get drunk my friends say I'm fun" I smirked. "I never got your name" he says as he puts his drink down "My name is Ricardo how about you?" I ask "I'm Lincoln" he says as we shook hands "why are you here by yourself?" I asked wanting to hear a specific answer "Me and the Wife just got a divorce, the court will decide who's fit to get our son or if it's shared custody." he says looking down at his drink. I notice the other empty glasses, he's drank a lot. "That's terrible I'm so sorry" I say as I put my hand on his. "No need to be sorry kid, I've predicted this day would come a long time ago." he says as he takes his hand from under mine. We talk for the next couple of hours and learn a lot about each other. I noticed how much his son, LJ means to him. He told me that he's only 16 that this might have an effect on him. As he got up he wobbled before grabbing the bar. "You need a ride? I don't mind but I can't leave you here" I say as I put his arm around my neck and onto my shoulder. "Sure" he says clearly on the verge of passing out. We managed to exit the club and find my car as I put him in the passenger side of my car. When I got in he asked if he could crash at my place tonight, I said as long as he needed too. It was a good 20 minute drive but we finally reached my house. I ran to the door opening it before I went back to him to help him into the guest bedroom, as he got out of the car he told me told stop. I stopped dead in my tracks that's when he puked into the bushes and some got on his clothes. We got into the house and up the stairs, I lent him a T-shirt to put on and he changed into his shorts he had on under his pants. I pulled a bucket from under the bed just incase he needed to puke again. I left the room and back to mine. I layed there for half hour thinking. I finally gave up and drifted to sleep.


	2. The Talk

Waking up early in the morning ain't no easy task but I managed, getting up and looking out towards the horizen I see the sunrise, beautiful colors light up the sky. Turning away from the window, I heading towards the bathroom for a shower, warm water on my skin is the perfect way to start off. Getting dressed in my jeans and a T-shirt wanting to relax on my day off and the handsome guy in my guest bedroom, I blush as the thought of him comes to mind. Heading down stairs to get breakfast ready for this morning, I hear movement upstairs Lincoln must be up. Getting out the eggs and bacon to start my usual breakfast, turning the dial on the stove to medium hot, hearing the sizzle of the pan was always the highlight of my day. "You don't drink and yet you cook" Lincoln says, "Yeah, took culinary classes before I became a lawyer" I answered. "Never heard of a culinary lawyer" he lets out a slight chuckle, I smile as I continue to cook. Setting the plates downs then getting the food, sitting down right next to him gave me butterflies in my stomach. "So last night how drunk did I get" he asked, "To the point where you couldn't stand up" I say as a smile grows on my face. He smiled as he look at me, we made eye contact and we just couldn't look away. As we finished breakfast and started cleaning up "Need anything before you go? A ride? Some money?" I say as I wash the dishes. "Yeah do you have $20 I could have? I need to get home but I have no bus money" he says as he puts his leather jacket on. "I could give you a ride and you could save that $20 for lunch or something." handing him the $20 "I don't want to be a burden" he starts heading out of the door, putting my hand on his shoulder "You're my guest it's no burden at all" I smile as the smile grows on his face. We headed towards my car and fit in and on the road. On our way to his house, we talked about a lot of things, the kinds of mistakes that happened in the past, our common interests and other stuff. The time just went flying by, before we knew it we were at his lovely home. "Thanks for the ride" I nodded "Anytime, Wow your home is nice" he smiled as he got out of my car "it's nothing too fancy and not bad in price too." as he walks away "Want to hangout some time, you know maybe not drunk" I smirked, he turned and smiled "yeah I'd like that" I pull away having the biggest smile on my face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^~^  
> Leave a kudos if you liked it and comment if you want to see more!  
> Sorry it's short had terrible writer's block


	3. The Hangout

Getting home was nice but the days alone were just killing me. I should really get a dog but I don't know if Lincoln would like it, sounds a bit needy but my father says I get it from mom. Mom wasn't exactly fine with me liking boys, she comes from a homophobic type of family was treated like a nobody for the rest of the time I lived with my parents. Luckily I found Kristen, She was always there for me when I was down and I don't know what I would've done without her. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of my favorite ringtone, "hello?" I answer quickly "Hey, it's Lincoln" he says smoothly "Lincoln! I'm suprised you called, have any ideas where to go tomorrow?"  "Yeah, I thought we could go to a coffee shop."  "Alright, see you then." hanging up the phone as I head to my kitchen. The day flew by as I'm getting ready for bed, My mind set on the events that wait tomorrow. This morning was the same routine as all my other mornings, nothing new and nothing exciting. Heading out of the house and on my way to meet Lincoln at the coffee shop. The drive wasn't that long, lucky for me I lived 3 blocks away. I remember this coffee shop, I had a terrible breakup here and I've avoided this place ever since. I've moved on I'm not going to let let one bad breakup ruin a good thing I have going here. Sitting down in a booth, the waitress asks "hello sir, may I take your order" "just a coffee thanks" looking out the window, admiring the scene of nature. A car passing snapped me out of it as I looked towards the entrance and saw Lincoln heading towards me, standing up to greet him and we hugged. We ate and talked, enjoying each others company, I found out that his ex wife got full custody of their son LJ and I never thought he would get so emotional in front of someone he just met. He needed some comforting, I can tell it's destroying him inside. Men like him don't deserve to be put through this type of bullshit, I don't like when this happens to good dads. I offered him if he wanted to come over to my house, turns out he spends most of his time alone aswell. He accepts and we take my car and we arrive there in no time, "go ahead and make yourself at home and I'll be right out." heading up to the bedroom to change. Putting on something relaxing on and started heading downstairs, "Hey Lincoln I'm thinking about making my mama's old recipe, she's the one that inspired me to cook." retrieving no answer I begin to look around. "Lincoln? Lincoln? Where are you?" I started to worry and I wandered into the living room and saw the T.V on. That's when I saw Lincoln tied up next to my couch "Lincoln? What happ.." That's the second I heard the click of a gun barrel " Don't turn around or you're as good as dead" I looked at Lincoln "whatever you want take it! But let him go!" "You're pathetic, it's not something we want it's someone and Lincoln is that person" he says harshly. "You see he's forgotten about his debt with us and it so happens we need that money now, or he can do a job for us and it'll all go away" "how much does he owe you I'm sure if you give me time I can help him pay you guys." I look at Lincoln, his eyes light up like they never did before. "You just can't accept the fact that he's way in over his head, 90k sound about right?" the other guy in the suit nods "I'm sorry to break this up but we need him now" The handle of the pistol hit me in the back of the head and I heard Lincoln yell "No!" before I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^~^  
> Leave a kudos if you liked it and comment if you want to see more!


	4. The Set-Up

I woke up with the sounds of sirens getting louder, this neighborhood was part of the neighborhood watch nothing goes down without them knowing. Sitting there in the dark observing my surroundings, I could feel the blood running down my head and I tried to get up but I couldn't, falling back down on the floor. Heading upstairs for some items when I was about to leave I noticed a blood trail leading to my bathroom. I walked to the bathroom door opening it seconds later, Finding a dead girl's body in my bathtub was horrifying. The sirens were even louder meaning they were right outside of my house, Cops would never believe me, I would be a prime suspect to them. Noticing the gun on the bathroom counter covered in the girl's blood. I couldn't be seen with cops or they would do something bad to Lincoln. Running out the back door trying to find a way to get away from the cops but I was soon tooken down and put into handcuffs and thrown in the back of a police car. As I was sitting in the back, I heard a call about a homicide someone named Terrance Stedmen and the suspect to be Lincoln Burrows. This isn't happening, I was just with Lincoln. This must've been what the guys in suits was talking about "clearing the slate". Is framing someone something they would do? "Excuse me Officer, can I call my lawyer?" I said harshly. I heard him sigh, is this guy serious? We have rights too "You can call as soon as you get to the station." It wasn't long before we reached the Police Station, not much policemen here oh no they must be sending all units after Lincoln. I remembered Veronica from a case not to long ago, we worked together to free a framed man. Maybe after we settle my case we can work together to free Lincoln. As I waited for her to show up, they brought Lincoln through those double doors and our eyes met we shared a longed glance before he was taken out of view to the jail cell. After my call I was escorted to the same cell as Lincoln, "Lincoln! It's good to see but what's up with these charges?" I put my hand on his. He continues to look at the floor, "Lincoln I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened." "I've been setup" the sound of fear in his voice worried me. "He was already dead when I got there" this wasn't good at all, he was getting locked up for murder. "Did you call Veronica? She can help you out like she's doing for me." I looked around to make sure everyone was distracted and seeing that they were I kissed him. I removed my lips from his, he looked very suprised. "I promise that I'll never stop helping you, it would have to kill me and I'm going to do whatever I can do prove that you're innocent." We saw the Policeman approaching the cell "Burrows someone's here for you" after saying that he started unlocking the cell, we broke contact and Lincoln left the cell. Walking down the hall he looked back at me, our eyes met and it felt like it would never end but it did. He was soon out of view and I looked at the floor hoping it would keep me occupied till he came back. "Don't get too close to that man." a harsh voice behind me said "Excuse me? May I ask who you are and why you get to decide who my friends are." I said annoyingly "Name's Dominguez, Mario Dominguez. He's a murderer. He killed the President's brother, they're sending him to the chair next month." Mario said "What?!" I jumped up and went to the cell door "yeah guess they don't take that too likely huh" he sat on the prison bench. My world was spinning, this is ridiculous I don't believe he did this. The men in the suits had to have done this, who do they work for and I had to find out or Lincoln would be executed for something he didn't do. My court day was tomorrow, I hope she can get me out of here or at least help me testify with him, there's more to this story than there is. Lincoln came back but we didn't have time to talk because Veronica wanted to talk to me next "Gomez, your lawyer is here." I was escorted out of my cell and to the space where Veronica was, "Veronica it's so good to see you." she turns around and smiles. "It's good to see you too but how did you end up like this, you were at the top of the class along with me" she says as we sit down "it's about Lincoln" I look at my hands putting them together "Ricardo I know, Lincoln told me" she puts her hands on mine "I need you to tell me exactly what happened if you expect me to help you." I looked at her seeing the concerned look on her face. I told her the whole story "Wow" she said looking into a file "Someone wanted you to look guilty, they found a body in your bathtub. They found murder weapon in your backyard burried under a playground" taking in the information, I was shocked and couldn't believe this was happening. First Lincoln and now me "No, this can't be true I wouldn't kill anyone." I said angrily "I know but the evidence is stacking up against you and it's proving your guilty" after she said that I was escorted back to the jail cell. I sat on the bench next to Lincoln "How did it go?" when I didn't respond he put his hands on mine "They found a body in my bathtub and my prints on the murder weapon." I could see the shock in his face "looks like we're going to be together after all." he let out a small chuckle. Hearing him laugh made my day a whole lot better, "They're framing me as well and I don't see why, guess they don't like loose ends. My court day is tomorrow and it doesn't look good for and Veronica says that all the evidence is stacking up against me." he gave me a quick hug "I'm sorry for getting you into all this." I looked at him "This isn't your fault, it's the people who framed me and an extremely handsome guy" Lincoln smiled and seeing him smile made me smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^~^  
> Leave a kudos if you liked it and comment if you want to see more!


	5. The Trial & Sentence

This is the first time I've slept in a jail cell but as long as I'm with him nothing can go wrong. Today was the trial and we were going to see how much time we're going to get, I hope that terrible man isn't right because Lincoln is a good man he wouldn't kill anyone but that's in the courts hands now. "So how do you think it's going to go?" he said looking at the floor, I looked up at him hand held his hands in mine "Looking at the charges we'll get 15-to-life that's the worst it can get" he looked at me with hope in his and at least we'll be together in prison. We'll have to hide our relationship but it'll be worth it, seeing him everyday and I wouldn't want it any other way. We saw the guard coming and let each others hands go "Burrows your trial is starting, Come on we have to go" he got up and looked at me "good luck Lincoln" I said. he smiled and was escorted out of the jail cell and to the court room. It took a while a but seeing him walking down the hall and into the jail cell "how did it go?" I could see it in his face it didn't go too well, I put my hands on his "I'm so sorry" I hate seeing him like this. "Gomez, Your lawyer is here to speak with you" I headed towards the guard, making my way out of the jail cell and to the room where Veronica was. "Any news Veronica?" she shook her head "The evidence is not looking good. The court will take your case in five minutes and in that time tell me what happened." she took a file and opened it "Like I told the officers, I don't remember anything I woke up and there were policemen at my door." she started pulling out photos, "They found her in your bathtub, she was stabbed." I looked at the photos and couldn't believe it. "They killed my cousin!?" I pushed away then photos. "They? Who are they?" she puts the photos away, "The guys in suits, they set me up and I think they set Lincoln up too." the guards entered the room and grabbed me by the arms "Times up" he said as they escorted me to the court room. "All rise" the guard said everyone stood up as the Judge made her way to the chair. "Court is now in session" everyone sat back down. "The court will now see if Ricardo Gomez is guilty or not guilty, Prosecutor how do you pled" the judge said looking at Jerry Brown the best prosecutor this town had ever seen. "Guilty, Your Honor" he said walking back to his table. Court was horrible, I was found guilty and sentenced for 25 years for second degree murder. I was escorted back to the jail cell because the prisoner transport van won't be here till tomorrow, seeing his face made it better. I sat next to him "how much time did you get" I looked at him and then back at the floor, "I got 25 years for second degree murder and they might give me a chance at parole in half that time." I felt his hands grab mine, I look up and he's looking at me " Mine's no better, they gave me life" when he said they I could feel my heart being crushed and the tears come to my eyes. "They said I'd be lucky if I didn't get the death penalty. The prisoner transport van is coming tomorrow." For the rest of the night we just held hands not saying anything till it was time to go to individual cells for lights out. It wasn't easy for me to sleep I kept thinking about him and his safety. I would sacrifice my life for this man, It sucks that we had to meet this way I was finally able to drift off to sleep. Was awoken by the guard telling me that it was time to go, I looked around for Lincoln and when I saw him it made me smile. It was only us three. Me, Lincoln and Mario and it was awkward in the van the whole way to Fox River Penitentiary. Prisoners looking at me like I'm fresh meat or something. "Don't worry about them Ricardo" I heard Lincoln say. "No talking in line ladies!" I really disliked these prison guards. Thinking their better than us well I got a statement for them, They're nothing but people with badges. They showed us to our cells, Mario got a cell with a big ass dude. Me and Lincoln were put together with someone else named Kenny due to overcrowding in the prisons. The first night in the cell wasn't easy, hearing the screaming of other inmates and the guards trying to calm them down. Lincoln was sound asleepp, he always looked so handsome when he slept. We always slept together, his big strong arms wrapping me was like being at home but we always had to wake up an hour early to pretend like we weren't doing anything. The guards always found a way to yell at us, I had to learn to wake up a 5 but I always admire his body and face while he sleeps. Sometimes he wakes up early and we have little conversations before it's time to move. He always finds a way to make me smile and I couldn't be happier, I could hear agrueing amongst some prisoners and it escalated to yelling, then the guards had to break it up. I saw it was Mario and his cellmate, he shouldn't be making a scene on his first day here but can't say I'm surprised he always thought he was right. They let us out of our cells for breakfast and when I was following Lincoln, I heard Mario's cellmate and his gang discussing something about a reward for shanking Mario. This is why I would never make a scene but that's the typical prick he always was. Breakfast went faster than I thought it would go, now it's off to work and we had to put more soil by the Wardens Office because was trying to make it look nice. Then we repair the guard's breakroom and I didn't being watched all the time but that's something I'm going to have to deal with. I would sneak peeks at him and it would motivate me to work really hard. After work we headed back to the cafeteria for lunch. Then we let into the prison yard, Me and Lincoln just walked around talking. He had plans for when he got out of here, he wanted to see the world and visit his family. After that we escorted back to our cells for lights out, the lights went out and we got into our sleeping position and went to sleep. 


	6. Mario's Death & Introduction to Michael

This day was like any other but today was different. The arguments between Mario and his cellmate has been getting heated, He's been getting a lot of death threats from this guy and his gang. They already tried to kill him once, I don't see why he keeps arguing with him. They had plans to kill him when we we were in the prison yard, I wish I didn't hear all the gruesome details on how they were going to kill him. After lunch the guards let us into the prison yard, I could see a gang heading towards Mario. "What are you staring at? You seem distressed." Lincoln said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "See that group over there? I hear they're going to kill someone in a few minutes." Turning away trying to get as far away as possible but I couldn't. Seeing them walk up to Mario and then pull out a shank was horrible, they sliced his throat and stabbed him multiple times. The prison guards shot the guy who stabbed Mario and made everyone get down on the ground, guards were coming at me and Lincoln "Lincoln Burrows you are coming with us" they said as they grabbed Lincoln "What for?!" he said as they dragged him "For the murder of Terrance Steadman" I got up quickly "You can't charge him with that, the court already prosecuted him for that." Guns were pointed at me "The judge changed his mind and they're putting him on death row and if you so cough another word I'll put you in solitary for contempt. Now lie down boy or I'll help you." Before I could get back on the ground, I was hit on the back on the head. I fell to the ground as the other guards beat the hell out of me. "Thats enough leave him alone" I heard Lincoln yell as the guards stopped "Alright guys leave his boyfriend alone and get these ladies back to their cells for lights out" he said as I was picked up and dragged back into the prison. I later learned his name was Belleck. I got a new cell with Kenny Jackson, he not as bad as everyone says but when he's mad now that's a different story. I heard we're getting a new prisoner call Michael Scofield, he's getting 5 years for armed robbery. He was admitted to me and Lincoln's old cell, there's been a lot of things going since Lincoln got reinstated for murder of the Vice President's Brother. Prisoners being escorted back to their cells and one of them gets stabbed, right in the gut. Like we didn't have enough problems between white and black prisoners here and it just got worse. As the alarms go off the guards surround the injured prisoner, Meeting Michael for the first time. Watching Michael and his cellmate talking to some other prisoners. Michael steps off to put a magazine into the stormdrain in the yard, then he goes back to talking to the other prisoners. Michael and his cellmate walked towards the fence where Lincoln is "Michael is that you?" him and his cellmate look towards me "depends on who wants to know." he says as he looks around "I'm Ricardo Gomez, you're brother has told me a lot about you"  I say as I offer my hand for a handshake "it's finally nice to meet you too" he takes my hand and shakes it. "Who's this?" I say looking at his cellmate "Names Sucre, Fernando Sucre." he says "nice to meet you" as Fernando carries on his conversation "Is there a way I can get to him?" Michael says as Sucre scoffs "The only way those boys get is to chat for P.I." as he looks back towards Lincoln "P.I? What's that" Michael asks puzzled "Prison Industry" I say looking back towards a Michael "The guys who get along get to work painting, scraping and making matresses." He looks at Sucre "I wouldn't get to excited Fish, you ain't getting into P.I" Sucre says as he looks at me "why's that?" he says "because John Abruzzi owns it" he looks backk at me sternly "The John Abruzzi?" I nof my head "Yup the John Abruzzi" after that we were escorted back to our cells. Michael's and Fernando's cell was right across from my cell, I saw Michael playing with a little origami crane. Arguing prisoner was the typical alarm for lights out, I couldn't sleep with Lincoln right next to me but I managed to. The next day in the yard I saw Michael walking through the crowd towards Abruzzi. He put a small crane on the playing table, Abruzzi didn't seem happy but then the men that he was playing get up and chase Michael off was not a good sign. Michael was trying to get into P.I. and I don't think Abruzzi wanted his help. Seeing Abruzzi toss the crane away like it was nothing but that was always his attitude since Fibonacci had him imprisoned here. We were in the chapel listening  the priest spreading the word of god to us. I looked towards Lincoln and he didn't look so good, I would probably look the same way if I was getting the chair in a month. When it was over Lincoln saw Michael, "Michael what are you doing here" he looked worried "I'm getting you out of here" that suprised me and Lincoln "it's impossible" Michael smirked "not if you designed the place." after that we were escorted back to our cells. Michael got called out of his cell, I heard that the pope wanted to see him. About 20 minutes later he was escorted back to his cell. We were having visitations today, I'm finally going to see my parents and explain the whole mess to them. When they escorted me to the visitation hall, I saw them and they seemed like they were mad but they were just happy to see that I was ok. "Are you ok son?" my father asked "yes dad I'm fine" I said as my mother put her hands on mine "What happened? How did you get in here?" I took my hands from hers "I was set up, these guys in suits came into my home and took me and Lincoln hostage" I got a concerned look from my mom. "Lincoln, as in Lincoln Burrows, the guy on death row for killing the Vice President's Brother?" she said as they looked at each other then back at me "Mom he's not a murder..." she interrupted me "Stop right there mister, they had a trial and all the evidence to support their decision." she got up and left with my father. The guards escorted me back to my cell, that was her never believing me. Soon everyone else from visitation was heading back to their cells, Soon it was lights out so I lay in my bunk thinking on how this could have been different. In the prison yard I kept my eye on the prison phones noticing that Abruzzi was on one of them. After he hung up he headed in Michael's direction, I headed towards the phone to dial Veronica. The phone was ringing she didn't take long to answer it, "Hello" she says sternly "Veronica it's me, so is Michael planning to do anything about Lincoln." I say as look around "He's definitely planning something." she says "Thanks Veronica you're the best" as I hang up and head away from the phone. After that I saw Michael talking with Charles and seeing Charles run off as Abruzzi approaches Michael. I come to sit next to him to make it seem like he wasn't alone. "Things woulds go a whole lot easier if you just hire me" Michael says as Abruzzi gives him an ugly stare, "what's this all about?" he asks. "Say if you were to get out of those walls, do you have the people to make sure you disappear forever?" he smirks as Abruzzi gets closer "what do you care?" he says sternly "Just curious" I looked at Michael he wasn't playing games "Where's Fibonacci?" wanting answers out Michael right away "That's not the way it works" as Abruzzi turns to walk away "They come at me John and I'm coming after you" Michael quickly stands up, he quickly turns around "I doubt it" as one of his men punches Michael in the stomach, he lunged towards Abruzzi and hits him right in the face. His men throw Michael against a bench, I get up and throw one of them off of Michael and Abruzzi punches me as hard as he can in the back on the head while his men beat us with whips. That gets the guard attention and they shoot at the ground near us and that stops the beating. Everyone drops to the floor and the alarm goes off which causes 3 prison guards to come running onto the field. As he gets tackled on to the ground we were escorted to the Wardens Office. "Didn't think you were the agitated type Scofield and Gomez you've never caused trouble before I don't see why it has to start now." Michael was able to get us out of that mess promising he would build the Warden's anniversary gift for his wife. We were escorted back to our cells for the night, I've always wanted a family but mine were never close father always at work and my mom sleeping around with other men you could say I come from a broken home but we were way worse than that. "Sucre tells me you're in the local pharmacy" Franklin looks at Sucre and he nods "what do you need" he says looking around for guards "PUGNAc" I interrupted before he could ask what it was "it's an insulin blocker standard over the counter you can get at any pharmacy." as Michael shows him the cash "We in business?" Franklin took the money and headed off while me and Michael headed in a different direction. Yard time was over and we were escorted back to our cells. Michael got Abruzzi to somehow give us P.I. cards and we went to the prison halls to paint them. Michael and Lincoln kept switching glances, I managed to sneak a few peeks here and there but he didn't seem to happy. We painted the walls for half an hour before we were called back to return everything, He's talking about his ex wife and how it was an accident getting her pregnant. Saying he didn't want to drag her down with him but I don't like how Abruzzi was staring at Michael like he had some plan of revenge set. I sat down next to Lincoln "Did you mean what you said?" Michael looked at him "I'm not here on vacation trust me." "getting out of these wall are just the beginning, you need money." Michael looked towards Charles "don't worry I'll have it" I looked at Michael "you need people on the outside, people to help you disappear" he looks towards Abruzzi "Already have them, they just don't know it yet." we look back at Michael "Look whatever you have going on fill us in because we're in the dark" he explaned everything to us. "So you've seen the blueprints" we look at Michael "better I got them on me" Lincoln looked stunned.


	7. The Escape

A lot can happen in a month, they tried to execute Lincoln but that failed. We were in Dr. Tancredi's office carrying out Michael's final plan of the escape. Lincoln had made it to the wall and covered the barbed wire, Charles collapsed from blood loss and makes Michael promise that he'll give his daughter some of the money he finds. 1 by 1 we all crossed the telephone wire, I was before Michael so I had to make it quick. The aching of my muscles was not going to stand between me and freedom, making it across I jumped down to meet with the other prisoners. "Come on Michael." I hear Lincoln shouting as the sound of alarms go off. I heard the wire snap as Fernando's cousin tried to cross it "grab my hand Michael" Lincoln says reaching to his brother that fell short of the wall. He pulled Michael to safety, we hid in the bushes next to the fence waiting for all the police to go. As they loaded the dogs into the truck, they started barking in our direction and that got the attention of the K-9 handler. After that we started running into the woods, dodging tree after tree. we reached fence with barbed wire, Lincoln doesn't hesitate to hold it open for the rest of us. Tweener was the first to go through, cutting his hand on one of the barbs. "Take the suit off" Lincoln grabs Haywire "I can't!" he says as he tries to get free from Lincoln's grasp "Take it off!" Lincoln yells " I'll freeze to death!" as Haywire gets away from Lincoln "We got to do something about him" I held it open for Lincoln to get through. Lincoln and Abruzzi make a plan to get ride of Haywire, running till we got to an abandoned building where Abruzzi said a van was suppose to be located. "Where in the hell is the van?!" Sucre gets a worried look "Won't you have a little faith" Abruzzi says as we run up to the building to discover there was a van "Behind the wheel magnium" pointing at Lincoln. Getting in the passenger side while everyone else got into the back, Michael went to the back of the van with a brick.Hearing the sounds glass breaking means that he was smashing the tail lights to make us invisible. "John where are the keys" looking at Abruzzi "I told you they're in the garbage can in a plastic bag" Lincoln looked at Haywire "well? what're you waiting for?" As Haywire jumped out everyone started jumping in as quickly as possible, Haywire rummaging through the cans looking for those keys Abruzzi handed Lincoln the keys. When the last person jumped into the van and closed the door, that got Haywire's attention. Lincoln started the van and drove as fast as he could away from him, driving on the main road getting everyone's nerves up T-bag broke the silence "What's so intent on Lincoln driving and you taking that particular seat" Abruzzi doesn't look too happy. "What is it that you have under that seat" when T-bag notuces he has a gun he cuffs himself to Michael. As they argue on how important Michael is to them that he wouldn't want to shoot him or he'll be dragging his dead body around with him. "You're going to give me those keys T-bag or you're going to regret it" as Michael searches him for the keys "You mean this key?" he shows that it's in his mouth and doesn't think twice about swallowing it. Abruzzi leans foward toward T-Bag "You think I won't gut you myself to get that key, you're in for a surprise." T-bag scoffs "remember the last time you cam at me with a knife?" That hit Michael's buttons "Shut up! Both of you shut up! We can settle this in Mexico" Michael yells at them. That got Lincoln's attention "We're headed to the airstrip" I didn't like when they agrued "it's 5 miles maybe" Franklin chimed in "Your jet better be there Mr. Mafia." sounding like a concern. Fernando started talking about feeling his girl's body knowing he had a kid on the way. Also saying that he'll do and anything for her, "We're close Papi" Sucre says smiling "We got trouble" Lincoln says as the rest of us look ahead to notice the police blocking the road to the airstrip. He stops the van on the side of the road, "We got to get off this road" Tweener says concerned "Got another way to the airstrip" Lincoln asks Michael, he shakes his head no "This is the only road" he says looking out the window "Well let's run this bitch" Tweener says scaredly "Someone shut him up or I will" Franklin says angrily "Can we go back" Sucre asks "That won't do us any good, that'll just get us farther from where we need to be" Michael says abruptly "That means we got to bust this roadblock" Lincoln says "Maybe not, we got to triangle around" I say as Lincoln starts the car and follows the dirt road. The dirt road was no easy place to drive, one bump and we all hit our heads on the roof."We're stuck" Lincoln says as he tries to start the van multiple times "Everybody out, Everybody out!" Michael demanding all of us to get out of the van. We're stuck in the mud meaning we'll have to ditch the van and get to the airstrip on foot. Pushing on the van as Lincoln steps on the gas hoping it would get unstuck but that didn't work "This thing ain't going no where" Sucre hits the side of the van, Lincoln gets out of the van "How far is thw airstrip" Michael looks at him "On foot? Maybe 2 miles" Lincoln steps away and towards the path "What're we waiting for? Let's move" Abruzzi ordered "Three legged race over here won't make it ten feet" Michael scoffs "We'll managed, won't we" he pulls T-bag towards him "Sure Pretty, we teammates." He says smiling towards Abruzzi "Let's get out of here, Let's go!" Lincoln says as he runs off and everyone following him. Lincoln stops to make sure we're all here, running upfront of was stomach turning I didn't know which way to go. Following Sucre after that, hearing the whizzing of the blades of the helicopter right behind us. Sucre stops almost taking a dive of a cliff, we see a lake with a trailer and a car. Hiding by the rocks at the cliff worked they didn't see us but that wasn't going to be the last time. Looking towards Michael and he was sitting at the lake talking to Franklin. Fernando got into the car to try and hotwire it but it wasn't working. So we popped the hood and there was the problem, "Guys it has no engine" I say as the guys head in my direction. "That's great just great." Lincoln said as he walks away. We ran towards a barn and it was open so we walked inside. As soon as we got inside, we noticed that we were 2 people short. "Where are they?" Lincoln said trying to catch his breath, everyone exhaling harshly Lincoln ran to the barn door "I don't know they were way back there" Lincoln walked back inside "This isn't going to work like this, we got to do something" Lincoln whistled to let Michael know that we were in the barn and they finally arrived and shut the barn doors. "What's going on?" T-Bag asked concerned about what was happening. That's when Lincoln grabbed T-Bag and held him against the car's hood, Sucre grabbed the shears to cut the cuffs but it didn't work. Sucre throwing the shears down as Abruzzi grabbed an axe, T-Bag chuckled at the attempt to seperate him from Michael. Abruzzi swung the axe and chopped off T-Bag's hand, hearing him scream in pain while blood gushing everywhere was nauseating. Michael look shocked as he looked at T-bag bleed from once was his hand. "He's lucky I didn't take this to his head" Lincoln back up to the door as Sucre looked displeased by the way Abruzzi handled this. "You cut his... You cut his.." Sucre said stammering for words to describe this gruesome act. "Sucre shut up!" Lincoln says while looking to see if anyone seen them. "Hello?" a strange man said, everyone got real quiet not wanting to alert the homeowner "Hello?" raising his voice a little louder "Hello?" this time we heard him load his shotgun. After that we didn't hear him no more, "Come on" Lincoln says quickly getting out of the barn as fast as possible. We all followed him but Sucre was a straggler worried about but Franklin told him he could stay if he wanted but he didn't. We were running through the woods and ducking the by the side of the road "The airstrip is on the otherside of that field and then this is all over." Michael says as Sucre looks at the police car "he's not moving!" Abruzzi interrupts "The longer we stay her the greater chance we might get found we have to move now!" Abruzzi moves towards thw road "Wait!" Michael whispers quietly as he stops Abruzzi from going. A police car drove by us avoiding him we were able to move towards the airstrip. We all were moving when Lincoln stopped Michael "If this doesn't work out" Michael interrupted him "I know." crossing a small stream, Franklin tripped and Sucre helped him to keep moving.We were spotted by the cops "Freeze! Hold!" the said out of a megaphone. We kept moving hoping to get to the airstrip before they got to us. It feels like we've been running for miles but we finally managed to reach to reach the airstrip and the jet was taking off. "Hey! wait!" everyone was jumping and yelling for the plane to stop but it didn't and flew right over us "No" I said as I fell to my knees. "What do we do now?" Sucre asked in concern "We run" once he said that everyone started running through the grass and back to the woods.


	8. Finding Veronica

Running through the woods with the police hot on our trail was nerve racking, we stopped to catch our breath when Franklin noticed the sounds of the train. Running next to the train trying to get ahead of it was the real challenge, "I think it's gaining speed" Lincoln said running faster than the train and as soon as we got in front of it we crossed the tracks. After crossing the tracks we continued to run into the forest away from the tracks, as we all stopped trying to catch our breath again, the group started to argue starting with Sucre being paranoid about all the men we just lost and Franklin threw the attention onto the jet that Abruzzi failed to get us. Then Abruzzi started talking about who was and wasn't going to be on it, the Franklin put the attention on Michael about the money that Charles mentioned. As Michael and Lincoln sit by the lake discussing something. I love admiring the view of the trees and water just really sets the mood, we regrouped to talk about what's going to happen next. "Time to go to a place where we can stop being cons and start being civilians" Michael said as Franklin seemed suspicious "Cut out all the riddles and give it to us straight" Franklin said as I noticed Sucre was distracted by something. Seeing the little girl before Sucre could get everyone else's attention, Sucre started tapping Franklin's shoulder not looking away from the little girl. "What?" Franklin said as he turned around and noticed the little girl too, "Hi" she said "hey little one" Franklin said as he approached the little girl "What're you doing?" she asked curiously "We're just fishing" Franklin said as she looked at us confused that we didn't have any fishing poles. "With no poles?" she noticed the handcuffs on Michael's wrist "Well we like to fish with our hands" Franklin said smiling "Yeah hand fishing" Sucre says abruptly "I think the question is" Michael says as he approached the girl "what're you doing out here?" she shrugs her shoulder "Hunting" she says "Gracie" her dad says as he spots us with her "Get away Gracie, get back" as he runs closer to his daughter, showing us he had a shotgun. We backed up slowly, "Woah Woah" Franklin says as he puts his hands up "You're those guys from Fox River" he points his shotgun in our direction "Don't any of you move a muscle. "Get away from her!" he shouts at Franklin, "Ok ok just relax" Franklin says as he slowly gets up and backs away. I noticed Abruzzi moving closer to the girl with a hand on his gun. "Sir stay where you are!" he shouts as Abruzzi runs up and grabs the little girl and points the gun at her father "John No!" everyone shouts at Abruzzi "Let her go!" the dad yells at Abruzzi "Put down your weapon!" Abruzzi yells back "John let the little girl go" Michael says in a calm voice. "Drop the gun, drop it now!" Abruzzi says sternly he starts counting " I'll pull the trigger" that causes the dad to toss the shotgun to the side. "Good boy" Abruzzi says as he tells Sucre to get the gun. "Don't you hurt her, don't you lay..." he was interrupted "Hey!" Abruzzi says as he points the gun up and slowly goes down to set the girl on her feet. "Run to daddy" he says to the girl and she runs to her dad and hugs him. Michael asks where his car is and takes the keys to it, seeing the girl hug her dad tightly as they're scared for their lives. Lincoln doesn't seemed pleased by the way Abruzzi handled that after that we followed Michael to the car. On the road Franklin didn't seem too happy "I want hightide out of the car right now! That was a little girl! Don't you have a heart! I have a daughter, a little girl." Franklin said as he gave Abruzzi a stern talking to. "I have one too but if I didn't do what I did we wouldn't be on our way to see them now would we?" Michael taps Lincoln on the shoulder "turn right up the" he says pointing up the road. Franklin wants to go back to his family but Abruzzi told him that the cops might already be there waiting. Sucre went on about his girl being pregnant and Abruzzi said that his love was his weakness and that the cops already knew about it. "How far do we go?"  Lincoln asked Michael "half a mile maybe" he said looking around "good." Lincoln said. We got to a storage locker in the cemetery and once everyone got inside, Michael told Franklin to shut the door. One by one he handed each of us shovels, then we walked through the cemetery to find a headstone named Chance Woods. We started to dig up the grave, Franklin was worried about someone seeing us "Keep digging" Lincoln says as Franklin dug "We're going to hell guys, We're going straight to hell" There's nothing like having someone paranoid about going somewhere that doesn't exist. Michael found a bag and he gave it to Sucre as everyone else helped him get out of the hole, "This is supposed to be a week's clothes for me and Lincoln but you guys need as much help as we do." he says handing out clothes to everyone. As we all got dressed right there in the cemetery. Michael tossed Lincoln a bag "what do we got?" he said opening the backpack "Money, passports, prepaid phone cards" he says as he takes out the passports, giving a slight laugh at the fake name on his passport. Lincoln also found keys in the backpack "woah and these?" he shows Michael the keys "to a car waiting for us 100 yards from here" Michael says as he looks back towards the group "Will it be 3 of us or 6" he looked at Michael "Just the 2 of us." looking at the group "do they know?" Lincoln says "not yet" Seems like I was left out but I didn't mind I was so thankful that Michael got me this far. " I'll be on my way then" saying that got Michael and Lincoln's attention "where are you off too?" Lincoln asked scared of what the answer might be " I'm going to find Veronica maybe she found something that might help you with your case" I kissed him and hugged him closely. "Be safe" as soon as Lincoln said that Sucre noticed that we were no longer alone. We all ducked behind some trees and watch Mahone go to the headstone that said Chance Woods, "We got to go" Sucre said as he ran off "how did he know?" Franklin asked surprised. Everyone running along the train track and into the nearby town losing sight of Mahone, I decided to split from the group and find Veronica. It was long before I found a vehicle to hotwire to get to the house at the end of lightroad, I heard that's where Veronica and the President's brother was. Getting there 20 minutes later and not wanting to draw attention I went to the back door and looked through the window. There was Veronica and Terrance Steadman and Veronica was on the phone with someone guessing it was Lincoln. He said he would call her as soon as he was out of the police spotlight, these black cars drove up and stopped in front of the house. These men with black suits came towards the door, I sigh in relief that we finally have our evidence to prove that Lincoln didn't kill Steadman. Something about this wasn't right while Veronica had her back turned he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. They were going to kill her, I saw her put her hands up with the phone in her hand and that's when the guys shot her 3 times. I fell back in horror staying still trying not to draw attention to my area. I backed up against the house and just sat there till they were gone, hyperventilating in the process. when I got back up I saw them put her body in a bag and having someone clean up the mess. When they finally left I got into my car and tried calling Lincoln but he wasn't picking up so I drove into to town.


	9. Back To The City

I can't believe they killed Victoria, they knew she was close to setting Lincoln free and they couldn't let that happen. Over thinking everything since her murder was worrying me, I had to get back to Lincoln maybe if we stayed together then nothing bad would happen. I soon noticed my ringing cell phone with my favorite ringtone, it has to be Lincoln. "Hello?" I answered "Ricardo! Thank god you're alright!" Lincoln said, letting out a sigh of relief and that brought me to a calm place "Lincoln, they killed Victoria! They got rid of the evidence and her body!" I took a large breath to try to calm myself down. "I know I was on the phone with her, where are you I have to be sure that you're alright and that you're not in danger." I could hear him sobbing and that made tears come to my eyes. "I'm alright that's all I could say I don't want them finding out where you guys are." breathing heavily as the tears strolled down my face. "Why? Did someone tap your phone?" he asked sounding worried " This is the phone I had before I went to prison I wouldn't be suprised if they did, Lincoln I got to go I'll see you later, I love you" I said waiting for his response "I love you too" he said as I hung up and then I cracked my phone in half and threw it out of the window. I won't have the people I love and respect brought back to that hell hole just because I forgot to change to a burner phone, I said to myself. Getting into town was a 15 minute drive and I went to the nearest phone store to get a new phone. I memorized everyone's phone number just incase something like this happened, "Excuse me sir, which phones block unwanted people like ex's trying to hack or put a tap on your phone." I said to the cashier, he looked confused but then realised what I was talking about. "These block anyone who try to hack or tap your phone" the cashier said as he led me over to the shelf labeled "Ex Blocker Phones". Wow guess what you want is that simple, taking one and going back to the register to pay for it. "That'll be $19.99 sir" Wow guess these things aren't that expensive, thinking technology like this would be over $100. Then I noticed the "On Sale" sign on the door, guess that's why it's not expensive. "Can I activate it here?" I asked getting an ugly look from the cashier. "Sure but it'll cost $5 more and it'll take a few minutes" he said with an attitude "Sure that's fine" I said with the nicest yet fakest voice I could. These people are rude, It took him about 10 minutes and I paid but I noticed the Black Suv parked across the street. It looks like a government issued car, I was right because 2 agents stepped out of the vehicle and headed in my direction. I had to find a different way out, there was a exit sign in the back of the employees room. "Sir you can't go back there!" ignoring what the angry cashier had to say I went for it, exiting the building and running down the street towards my old home. I had an Mercedes Benz S63 AMG in my garage, I bought it for when I went out to party but it ended up just staying in my garage while I bought a cheap working car. Luckily for me I always had an extra house key in the pot of beautiful roses, I threw out the roses and dug to the middle of the pot. there it was the key to my house, quickly unlocking the door and grabbing the keys to my luxury car. I didn't really trust GPS since the murder of my parents, the government has been falling apart since then. Then heading into my garage and unlocking the doors as I jumped in and took off. I called Lincoln on my new cell phone, he didn't answer for the first few times since it be a new number and all. Dialing him a third time he finally answered "Who are you and how did you get this number?" he asked angrily "Lincoln chill it's just me, I was right about the phone being tapped so I got a new one but some government agents found where I was at but I got away from them." I said as my heart raced "That's good met us at the warehouse at.." Suddenly the phone went quiet "Lincoln? You still there? Hello?" Looking at the phone and it not turning on was a sign of only one thing, the battery died. Damn it! I put the phone in my cupholder, what warehouse could he be talking about there had to be about hundreds in this town. Thinking of the first warehouse I would go to if I was on the run was the one at Cider and Ross. It was about a 20 minute drive and I didn't know if they were still going to be there, all that time alone was toxic for me, I'm always overthinking things and that could complicate things. I finally got to the warehouse, getting out of the car and admiring the scene around it was beautiful. Walking into the warehouse was a different story, hearing the sound of my own footsteps mean the guys could hear it too. Once I got to the open part of the warehouse nobody was there, then I felt a cold barrel of a gun shoved into the back of my neck. Putting my hands up slowly as I'm forced to walk forward into the middle of the warehouse, "Who do you work for?" I've heard this deep cold voice before, it was Abruzzi's "It's ok Abruzzi, it's me." I felt the barrel removed from my neck as I saw everyone move into view. Michael, Fernando, Franklin and John. "Where's Lincoln?" I say massaging my neck where the gun was stuck into. "He's in the back" Sucre says as he motions his head towards open door. I walked out back and there he was sitting down and eyes on the ground, "Lincoln? Are you alright?" he looked up at me and I could see the tears in his eyes. I went and sat next to him "I'm sorry for Veronica Lincoln but I got there too late as soon as I was trying to get into the house, the guys in suits already had their guns pointed at her" I say as I looked at the ground and put my head down. He hugged me and wrapped his arms around me, I did the same. "Veronica is gone but that's not what I was worried about" breaking from the hug he looked me in the eyes " I was worried about your safety" kissing me after he said that. Making out as our tongues trying to dominate the others, "Come on let's get back inside Michael's got a plan for us." He got up and offered me his hand, taking it he pulled me up in mere milliseconds as we headed back inside to listen to Michael's plan. The smell of food was intoxicating, seeing that Michael has brought back some deep fried chicken. It wasn't long before he started handing out cash to everyone to start them off, Lincoln wanted to go to the court house to get his son. Everyone came to say their goodbyes and headed off, soon it was only me, Michael and Lincoln planning someway to get LJ out of the court house. We walked through a trailer park to a garage where Michael's car was. Michael got into the car as Lincoln called the court house to see when Lj's trial was, plugging something into the cars lighter slot. Then he took some Clorox wipes and cleaned all the dust off of the window and just like that we were on our way to the court house. Waiting for Michael to get back, Lincoln called the court house to talk to Lj. He got a hold of him and wanted to see how he was doing, he gave him some advice and I saw his face when he was talking to Lj. Lj must've brought up Veronica, that was killing Lincoln inside and I felt bad for him. We drove to a hardware store and Michael and Lincoln got out but only Michael went into the store and Lincoln waited by the door. This woman with her dog walked by Lincoln and stared at him for a few seconds before walking off again, I got out of the car and went up to Lincoln "We have to get out of here, I'm sure that girl recognized you from the papers. Let's get Michael and go." I said as I leaned against the wall with my back towards this woman. Just after I said that a patrol car was driving by, Lincoln noticed it by the reflection of store window he quickly went inside and I followed him. The store clerk greeted us and wanted to see if he could help us find anything but Lincoln brushed him off and kept walking. "We got to go" Lincoln said to Michael "I was just going to pay" Michael said as he grabbed rope and shoved it into his backpack. "Now" Lincoln said as the bells on the doors jingled, "How are you today officers?" the clerk asked and that was our cue to leave. Exiting through the back as we headed to where we parked our car but when we got to it we noticed that there was cops all over the place. We walked for 15 minutes and when we finally got there, Michael had a plan to go from the roof. "Hold on guys" I said and they stopped and looked at me " I'll let you guys take it from here, I'll be dead weight and you guys don't need that" They both looked confused " I'll find us a car and you guys go get Lj." I hugged Lincoln and kissed him and then hugged Michael "Good luck guys I'll be out here waiting." Lincoln was worried I could tell but he has to save his son from going to prison. I would be fine, after we seperated, I remembered that my father had a storage unit when he was dealing guns. Untracked and untraceable weapons but I only needed a hand gun, I went to the storage and entered my father's secret code and got a gun. Closing the storage unit and heading back to the court house to find us a vehicle, noticing an office interior van waiting right outside of the court house was perfect. Walking up to the van grabbing my gun I pointed it at the driver, "don't make any sudden movements and no one gets hurt" he put up his hands I got in and waited for the signal. "Freeze!" I heard shouting, I kicked the driver out of the van. Looking out of the door and there they were "guys over here" I said getting their attentionl. They ran towards the van, Lincoln headed toward the driver side and Michael headed for the other side. I hid thw gun and kept in the middle. They got in and Lincoln started it and drove off, avoiding bullets as we tried to get away. One of the bullets broke the mirror the mirror and another one hit the truck causing sparks to fly. We had enough time to get away but we had to ditch it because I'm sure they were tracking it, We had to run from here but something wasn't right. Lincoln was limping which means he must've got caught in the crossfire. "We have to keep moving" Michael said gettinng a head or us. "I can't!" Lincoln said, he had pain in his voice. I helped him sit down "Oh my god, he's been shot" The wound was clear as day. Michael was always a quick thinker, he grabbed a cloth that he had in his bag and made it as thin as possible and wrapped it around his leg.


	10. Michael's Old Friend

Michael told us that he had a friend that could patch Lincoln up, we helped him all the way to her apartment. When we got there he knocked on the door, she opened the door "We need your help" Michael told her as we walked into her apartment. We set Lincoln on her couch " I'm going to need some rubbing alcohol, some towels and painkillers whatever you have" Michael said as she rushed off "and booze" Lincoln chimned in. Grabbing what she could find as she went back to Michael, Michael carefully rolled up Lincoln's pants leg. It was ok till he got to the wound then Lincoln in pain tried to get through it, Michael quicking dabbing the wound with a clean towel. "We have to keep moving" Lincoln said tried to drown out the pain with painkillers "We keep moving, that legs going to keep bleeding. That leg keeps bleeding, we aren't getting out of Illinois. This is going to hurt." He said as he poured the rubbing alcohol on the wound, Lincoln grunted in pain and his hands gripped the couch. I put my hands on his to let him know that I was here for him, he took a gulp of the booze. As for her she kept telling Michael that he shouldn't have come here, that she was thankful for what he did for her and all. He interuppted her saying he knows that this wasn't part of the deal, he finally wrapped the towel around the wound and put tape on it. "Keep giving him these and see if you could find him some clean clothes" he told her as he handed her the pill bottle. "I got to go back to get our car he said to us as he headed towards the door "Forget the car, we can get another." Lincoln said getting Michael's attention. "I don't need a car, I need that car"q he said seeming pretty upset "why?" I asked, Michael looked at me "In that car has everything we need to disappear." After he said that, he left the apartment. I was a bit skeptical about staying at this girl's apartment, how could we know we could trust her? Just sitting here doing nothing was terrible, holding Lincoln close was the only thing I could do right now. Till Michael got back with the car. We hear a car pull up and we go to see who it is, it was Michael. When we came out he was changing the license plate "What's going on?" Lincoln asked Michael "Turns out I wasn't the only one looking for this car." he says as he turns to face the fence. "Let's get out of here" Lincoln gets in the passenger seat and I got in the back while Michael talks to her. "Good luck" she says to Michael "You too" he opens the door and stands there for a minute " I'll see you soon " he says to her "me too" Michael finally gets into the car and shuts the door, she walks in front of the car and he sighs heavily. "You ok?" He asks Lincoln "Yeah" Lincoln says "Good, We're heading west towards the money, towards Lj but we have one more stop to make." Michael says as Lincoln looks at him "What for?" Michael looks back at Lincoln "Trust me." As we finally headed out onto the road, I looked out the window and admired nature's beauty. "Let's put some music on" as he reached for the dial but stopped by Michael "No" Lincoln sat back in his seat "Right forgot, there's no radio. Man it's quiet out here than on the inside, someone always yelling guards making rounds, kinda got used to it" That brought a smile to my face making me remember the good times when me and Lincoln was together in Prison. "You're right we should go back" Michael said as they looked at each other for a minute then sharing a laugh. "Lincoln noticed the tattoos on his wrist "The tats weren't just for getting out" Michael looked at the same on Lincoln did "Nope, breaking out was just the beginning and now it gets a little more interesting." They continued to chat and then Michael called a voicemail that he set up before he went to prison. Sliding the a stop on a bridge, We got out as Michael lookrr over the edge. They started loosing the bridges bolts. Once they loose and the fence was off, we pused the car back and Michael opened the trunk. Getting 2 bags filled with clothes and a red liquid that looked like blood. Putting them in the front as Michael got a stick to keep the gas pedal pushed, turning on the radio and hitting scan to trigger the bomb Michael put in it. Michael put the car into drive and the car went off the edge and flipped, landing upside down. "Let's go" Michael says as we start running away from the car. "Wait the music isn't changing, somethings wrong" he says as we look back towards the car. "What happened?" Lincoln said looking at Michael "I don't know but we need that explosion." We heard sirens in the distancel meaning that he was here "He's here" Michael said worried "The radio must've gotten jammed, We're going to have to set it off manuely." He said looking at us "Why do we need it?" Lincoln asked "If it doesn't look like we're dead we will be. Rock, Paper, Scissor for it?" Michael said putting up his hand. I stepped forward "It's my turn" I was stopped in my track when my hand was grabbed, turning around and noticed that Lincoln grabbed my hand. He didn't want me to go "You don't have time do this." he said looking at me "Yes I do, you guys already did so much for me." Lincoln let go of my hand and I made my way over to the car. Getting on the ground and getting into the car, hoping that there wasn't much channels between the station that it's on and the one that we need it to be on. Changing it to 103.7, that gave me enough time to get out of the car and to safety before it blew up. Getting far away as possible before the police arrived, coming to a wall made of dirt. Michael confirming that they'll be off the radar for a while and in Mexico before they get the lab results for the accident. I soon realized that this girl was more of a friend to Michael or she wouldn't do all this stuff for him, this has to be his girlfriend or wife. She met us out here with another car, she brought up Sara and if Michael was going to meet up with her there. He wasn't sure and tossed Lincoln the keys "We have to get moving Lincoln said getting into the car. I got in behind Lincoln and she got in behind Michael, "Next town won't be for a couple of miles." Lincoln said as he started the car. "Don't worry I'll catch the bus there." she said looking at Michael "Thanks again" he smiled at her "no problem" she said as we drove off.


	11. Bellick

While on the road, Nika started asking Michael questions and he ignored them and stuck with one simple answer. He said it was best if she didn't know, "In the next town I'll wire you that 10k I promised you." Michael said looking at Nika. Lincoln was looking in the driver door mirror, "Michael we have company." Lincoln as we all looked back. "Hold on!" Michael said before the car behind us hit us. We felt the rock of the car as it almost made us hit our faces on the stuff infront of us. "Who is it!" Michael yelled as we all tried to get a good look at the other driver. Hearing the roar of the other car's engine as it gained speed to get next to us, getting a good look now and it was Bellick. "It's Bellick!"Michael yelled as the car slammed into us making the Nika scream as Lincoln tried to regain control of the car. Their car slammed into us two more times before the driver side mirror ripped from its place, "Can this thing go any faster?" Michael yelled in panic as he look at Lincoln "What do you in think?" Lincoln yelled back. They were behind us but that didn't last very long as the sped up hit my door, making the car spin around. We got back onto the road as they followed us, driving towards a black semi truck. It honked it's horn as they quickly got back behind us, trying to avoid getting hit Lincoln took a right. They noticed what we were doing and kept to our tail, speeding up and slamming onto us until they shoved us off the road. Driving through mailboxes before the car made a jump right into a tree, luckily no one was hurt but we had to get out of the car. Quickly getting out of the car, we heard a gun shot and someone shout "Nobody move!" soon there was another fun shot as we stopped dead in our tracks, noticing it was Bellick shouting. "No need for anyone to get hurt Boss" Lincoln said as he turned around to face Bellick "Boss? I'm no longer employed thanks to your little stunt, now everyone into the car" He said waiving the gun signalling for us to move. "How are we all suppose to fit? There are 5 seats and 6 of us." I said not taking another step till he told us what he was planning on doing. "You can ride in the trunk, smart one. Now get moving before I put a bullet in you." He said getting in my face. "Move it Convict" he said as he pushed Lincoln down towards the tire, seeing how he wanted a distraction I took it "Why do you need us? its not like we'll be any help." Bellick smiled "I need you guys to lead me to that money in Utah" Michael looked at him "If you know about the money in Utah, let us go. " Found out the other guys name was Gary, as he pushed Lincoln to get up, I wanted to do something badly but I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Bellick grabbed Nika's hair making her let out a gasp of pain, that got Michael's attention and they did what he said. Opening the trunk, seeing it wasn't very clean but getting shoved in there. "Chill! I'll get in no need to push me. Getting in as he slammed the trunk, I never was fond of small spaces and like that we were on the road to Utah. I could tell that we were slowing down before it came to a complete stop, the trunk opened and the sun blinding me but soon realising that Bellick was standing over me. "Go stand by your friends, try anything stupid and I'll put a bullet in your head" I climbed out of the trunk and to the side where Lincoln, Nika and Michael were standing. I noticed that Gary was not there. Nika was pissed off at Michael I could by her body language, she got back into the car. "Now that's one pissed off girl, didn't your mom teach you how to speak to a lady or was she a hoe just like this one" Lincoln slammed the car door and Bellick pointed his gun at him while Gary pointed it at me. "Lincoln don't" I said trying to calm him down as I felt the barrel in my back "We only need one to lead us to the money, remember that" he said as he dragged me back to the trunk. Everyone else got into the car and soon we were back on the road. We came to a sudden halt when I heard the rim hit the road, the the trunk opened and it was Gary telling me to go stand with the others. As Bellick made him go into town and grab an extra tire for the car, He made us walk into the woods. I heard Nika making a big deal about the amount of money she was and how she rished her life only for 10 thousand when Michael had 5 million and calling him a bastard. Bellick said we were going to stay in that old shack till his friend got back, I didn't trust Nika now that she knows about the money. Family had double crossed for less then that so I have no doubt that she'll do it as well. Bellick tied our hand together with something that I've never seen before, then him and Nika went into the next room. Lincoln trying to get free of them "Stop struggling it won't help" Michael said without moving a muscle. "They're going to our a bullet in our heads if we don't" Lincoln said as he keeps struggling "They won't, they need us" Michael said assuring Lincoln they won't kill us "She's rolling Michael I can feel it" Lincoln said angrily. Bellick brought Nika back out making her sit down next to me, he made her put her hand behind her back and tied her up. Then he went back into the other room "You took your sweet time" Lincoln said looking at Nika "It takes time to get a man's confidence" she said looking at Lincoln "You're right, he'll note on anything I'll say now just tell me where to trap him and I'll tell him that's where the money is." She said looking at Michael then he smiles. "Hey!" Nika yelled to get Bellick's attention "What" Bellick said looking angry "I have to use the can" she said looking at him "again?" he said "I have a very small bladder" Nika said "That's not all you have, get up" Bellick said cutting her free and they went into the room. Michael was trying to convince Lincoln that Nika wouldn't betry them but Lincoln wasn't believing it, When money is on the line trust no one he said. Lincoln said he didn't trust anyone because when he did he got burned and whoever he got close to screwed him over. They came out suddenly nd Bellick threw Nika onto Lincoln and me.That's when she slipped Lincoln the knife and he got free, when Bellick finally noticed that his knife was gone Lincoln was behind him and had the knife to his throat. Then once Bellick was tied up he let us free too. Hiding from sight till Bellick's friend returned, when he finally returned he noticed Lincoln with the gun and Michael tied Gary next to Bellick. Bellick started saying stuff to try to get under Nika's skin but it didn't work because she was brushing him off like yesterday's news. There was one thing that captured Michael's attention, "What did you say?" Michael said looking at Bellick "You don't read the newspaper do you college boy, she's get 30 years but what do you care as long as she left the door open for you" Bellick said "Shut up!" Michael yelled "that hit a sore spot didn't it." he said smiling evily. Right then is when Michael kicked him in the face, that shout him up real quick but Nika looked at Michael with concern. Michael walked outside after that sudden outburst of rage, I walked to Lincoln "I don't think you should keep bullets in your gun, It looks like Nika is getting second thoughts about helping us out" I said extending my hand out " I don't know about this Ricardo I don't want to seem like" I cut him off "Trust me there's something hoping on with her ever since she heard there was more than the 10 thousand that Michael promised her." He took out the gun he had and unloaded it. Then handing it to me and I put it in my front pocket, he put the gun back where he always held it. Then we drove on the road half a mile from town and that's where Nika wanted to be dropped off. Michael wanted to drop her off in town but she said if she was seen with us that she will get in big trouble. Michael told her to be safe and they hugged, "Stay out of trouble" I said smiling and she hugged me. After that she wished us good luck and hugged Lincoln, that's when she made her move and she pulled Lincoln's gun from him and pointed it at us. "I loved you Michael and you just used me." she said looking at Michael "That's not true" Michael said trying to get the situation back under control. "I deserve more than this" she gripped the gun while she pointed it at us. "You think you're going to find the money in Utah?" Lincoln said not surprised of her actions. "I don't care about the money or Utah, I don't want no more of this, crime. If I turn you guys in I get 300 thousand legal money." She walked towards the car and grabbed a cell phone. "Nika please" Michael begged "No! Don't come any closer or I'll shoot you" she yelled. "No you won't" I said pulling out the clip that was in my pocket this whole time. She looked disappointed, Lincoln walked up to her and grabbed the gun and phone away from her and walked back to the car looked pissed off. I handed him the clip for the gun and we got in the car. Michael said his final goodbye and got into the car, leaving her a mile from town.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Thank you for reading! ^~^  
> Leave a kudos if you liked it and comment if you want to see more!


End file.
